Pregnancy Symptoms
by Heyitsamelia521
Summary: Juvia has been acting differently recently. She has been tired and sick in the mornings. Lucy plants an idea in Gray's head. Could Juvia be pregnant?


Gray had been waiting for Juvia all morning at the guild, It wasn't like her to not show up. Ever since they moved into together, she had been the one to get up first. He would often wake to find her all ready to head out, with breakfast ready for him. She even got up bright and early after nights when they were busy-having fun. However, for the last two weeks, she had been sleeping in in the morning and showing up to the guild late. Now, when he woke up, he could catch a glimpse of the sleeping water mage. He didn't mind the sight, of course, he was just getting worried. He decided that it was probably best to head home and see what was going on. Once he got back, he noticed Juvia feeling unwell on the couch. She was lying down, with a hot towel on her head. He walked over to see if she was alright, but found that she was fast asleep. He then picked her up and carried her over to their bedroom. To his surprise, she wasn't hot, so it couldn't have been a fever. As he laid her down on the bed, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry for not coming to the guild. Juvia has been throwing up all morning, and does not feel good." Gray looked concerned. Juvia never got sick beyond just a minor cold and even that was rare. He thought of staying with her so he could take care of her, but remembered he agreed to go on a job with the others later. Still, when he looked at the water mage he couldn't bear to leave her alone. He decided it would probably be best to go back to the guild and alert one of them that he'd be staying home today. He kissed Juvia on the forehead and proceeded to head out.

"I'll be back soon," he assured her. Once he got to the guild, he spotted Lucy and ran over to let her know about his absence. "Hey Lucy, I'm going to stay at home today. Juvia is sick and I don't want to leave her alone," he explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Lucy looked puzzled, "Though, it is a little weird. Juvia never gets sick, does she? Does she have a fever?"

"Well she doesn't have a fever, but she said she has been throwing up all morning, and she has been more tired than usual." This elicited a small 'eep' from Lucy. "What?" questioned the ice mage.

"Nothing. Nothing!" she waved her arms around frantically, "It's just that, it's weird that Juvia of all people would get sick, and she is throwing up in _the morning_. That could mean that she is-. You know what forget it. You should get back home and take care of her." Gray thought about questioning the mage some more but figured it was probably best to get home to Juvia as soon as possible. He left Lucy, who seemed to be pretty deep in thought and headed home. When he got there, he was surprised to find his girlfriend awake and doing work around the house.

"What are you doing awake? You should get some rest," he guided her to the bedroom and by the lack of protest, he could tell she was still tired. He sat down next to her on the bed and brought her head down to rest on his lap.

"Juvia had a bad dream that Gray-sama left her, and when she woke up Gray-sama was gone and she was worried. Sorry, Juvia is probably sounding annoying right now," she buried her head in his lap, but Gray just bent over to place a kiss on the back of her head. He felt her relax instantly.

"Sorry I just needed to cancel a job I was supposed to go on, but I'm here with you the rest of the day," Gray said, moving some stray hairs out of her face. She purred in response, and after a few minutes, she was asleep again. His heart swelled as he laid her down, she looked so beautiful even like this. Every now and then, he would feel shocked at just how much loved this woman. After losing people for so long, she was his warmth and he'd be damned if he ever lost her.

Gray's afternoon was pretty uneventful, he did some work around the house as he let Juvia rest. Okay, maybe he wasn't really used to housework, but he managed to clean up and do the laundry. It was when he tried to cook when he realized just how inexperienced he was. Juvia always cooked, and she was pretty good. Gray commented a few times that she was better than Mira, but she never took him seriously. Right when he was staring back at his stew that looked more like a potion than food, Juvia walked out of their bedroom to greet him.

"Gray-sama, what's going on, Juvia smelled something weird," she rubbed her eyes open and was surprised to find a mysterious mass boiling away.

"Sorry, Juvia. I uh- tried to make some food," he said apologetically. She chuckled in response and started getting out a few ingredients to make food herself.

"No, wait. You still need to rest. How about I get us some food from the guild. What would you like?" he asked. He was determined to take care of her today.

"Juvia is feeling better now. Although, Juvia has been craving some of Mira's roast beef sandwiches, with pickles if Gray-sama can get them," she asked hopefully.

"I'll do my best," he gave her a peck on the lips and left to go back to the guild. He was hopping back and forth quite a bit today. When he got there he was surprised to find Lucy and Natsu still there.

"What happened to the job?" questioned Gray as he approached the two mages.

"Oh, it was a dud. Turns out the big monster was just a bunch of guys in a dumb costume," explained Natsu.

"We decided that we'd just chill here for the rest of the day," added Lucy, "That reminds me, aren't you supposed to be taking care of your girlfriend?"

"I am, I am," he said defensively, "she was just craving some of Mira's roast beef sandwiches and I didn't want to have her cook today, so I am hoping Mira will pack me some." Gray proceeded to awkwardly rub his neck. "I actually tried to make dinner, but it was a bit of a bust. I think the smell of the monstrosity woke her up." Lucy's eyes grew at the statement, but Gary spotted Mira and went to ask her for some sandwiches. Thankfully, she obliged. As he was about to walk out after his triumphant sandwich run, he spotted Lucy again, this time away from Natsu, and her expression had not changed. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"Ahh... It's really not my business. I was just wondering if maybe - You know, it's nothing." stuttered the blonde.

"Lucy, explain!" he said sternly. He glared at her with cold eyes, and after a fierce battle of eye contact she finally gave in.

"Ah okay fine. I was just thinking that Juvia might be ... pregnant…" Gray froze at her words. A wave of unidentifiable emotions washed over him.

"What are you talking about? To get pregnant you need to…" Gray blushed and Lucy gave him a knowing look.

"Gray, you don't need to hide it from me. I know you and Juvia aren't so innocent, she tells me all about it. Like the time you used your ice make magic to make hand-"

"Okay, okay that's enough. Why would she tell you about that-just be quiet!" exclaimed Gray.

"Oh she didn't tell me, but based on your reaction, I feel like I have enough proof." she smiled victoriously. Gray was annoyed, but his thoughts shifted back to the spirit mage's initial comment.

"She can't be pregnant, we always use- well you know," he avoided eye contact with the woman in front of him, god why was he talking to her about this.

"Well, things happen Gray. Plus, you did tell me that she was throwing up all morning, right." Gray nodded in response. "Well that would be morning sickness, and you said the smell of your cooking woke her up. Pregnant women have a superior sense of smell, which makes sense why she was woken up by it. Finally, she was craving sandwiches with pickles. I mean, I'm not sure, but it sounds like pregnancy cravings to me!"

"But-" it dawned on him that what Lucy was saying did make sense, which was a first for the spirit mage. 'God, what if she is pregnant' he thought. It wasn't like Gray hated the idea. He always thought of starting a family with the water mage someday, but right now seemed so soon. After all, he hadn't even proposed yet. Yet, when he stopped to think of it, this was what he was waiting for his whole life. He loved Juvia so much, and he knew if they were to have a child, he would love him or her just as fiercely. "I can't deal with this now. I'm going to head home. She can't be-" he said trying to convince himself more than Lucy. As he walked home from the guild, his heart was filled with a heap of conflicting emotions.

He walked in to find Juvia with a little girl on her lap. She was telling her a story. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that this girl had unruly black hair and bright brown eyes, no doubt it was one of Gajeel and Levy's. He thought about interrupting them, but he enjoyed watching his girlfriend like this, so he stayed quiet at the doorway.

"Then the Rain Woman and her ice prince lived happily ever after," finished Juvia. Gray smiled, though he knew he was no prince.

"Aww the ice prince is so handsome, the Rain Women is so lucky! Is that why she married him?" asked the little girl. Juvia shook her head.

"The ice prince was handsome, but that's not why she loved him. The ice prince always made sure she knew that she was not alone. He gave her love and a home and that was why the rain women loved him." she explained.

"You forget, the rain woman melted away the ice prince's cold heart and that is why he loved her in return," added Gray, interrupting their little story session. The little girl didn't seem it mind it though, she was just happy to hear more of the story.

"Though, it took a while for Gra- I mean the ice prince to come around and show that he loved her back, but the rain woman was a patient women," added Juvia.

"That she was, but I hope he was worth the wait," mused Gray.

"Definitely," she smiled as she planted a kiss on the ice mages cheek. The little girl was uncomfortable now and squirmed out of there. She continued to play though with two dolls she had brought from home.

"What's she doing here?" questioned Gray.

"Oh, Gajeel-kun was not feeling well so Levy-san came to drop her off. Juvia doesn't mind, she likes kids," explained Juvia. Gray let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, you weren't feeling well either. You really should learn to say no sometimes," Gray whispered into her ear. She brushed off his comment. She had no regard for herself, as usual.

"Juvia feels all better now!" she said as she grabbed one of the sandwiches from Gray's hand. Gray was glad he brought extra because now they had a little tike to feed. The rest of the evening was spent entertaining the little girl. They had a tea party, played hide and seek and even had a fashion show. Gray didn't like that last part very much because he was forced to wear makeup and a dress. Still, Juvia seemed to be entertained. By the time Levy came to pick her up, they were both exhausted. As Juvia chatted at the door, Gray went to clear the makeup off his face. When he returned, he heard an interesting conversation taking place.

"Ah Levy-chan, it's just so cute. Juvia wants one so badly!" he heard his girlfriend squeal. What was cute he wondered? His thoughts shifted back to Lucy's comment earlier. Were they talking about… a baby? 'When was the last time Levy had a baby' thought Gray. All he knew was that those two had more kids than he could count, so another baby was not out of the question. To him it seemed like Levy was always pregnant.

"Juvia you should, it is about time you and Gray get one. Life is just much more fun now!" added the script mage.

"Juvia knows. Juvia might actually be in the process of getting one. Though, Juvia hasn't told Gray-sama yet. She is worried he may not be on the same page." the water mage looked down at the floor. His heart began to race, this wasn't happening was it?

"Oh my god, that's so exciting! Make sure you talk with him about it though, when I told Gajeel he was nothing but supportive, I'm sure Gray will be the same way. Anyway Juvia, I got to get home. Gajeel isn't feeling well, but please let me know what happens." Juvia nodded and waved goodbye to the other mage. She looked over at Gray who had a very concerned look on his face.

"Gray-sama is everything alright?" Juvia asked. He was still at a loss for words. It seemed like what Lucy said was right, Juvia had to pregnant. He had no idea how to approach the situation. Should he ask her? Wait for her to tell him? Was he even okay with this?

"I- uh…" he managed to get out, "I need a shower. I'll be right back," he reasoned. Juvia seemed upset at his response but did not press him.

As he let the cold water cascade down his body, his thoughts drew back to his girlfriend. If she was pregnant that meant he was going to be a father, and that was what scared him the most. He knew that Juvia would make a great mother, he could see that by how he treated the little girl today. Juvia always had a big heart and protected her loved ones fiercely. He, on the other hand, wasn't so good with that. He was afraid he would be a cold and distant father, he was like that to everyone else. He was even cold to Juvia in the beginning, even though she might argue otherwise. Still, whenever he thought about raising a family with this woman he loved more than anything, he could feel his heart swell with warmth.

Juvia waited patiently from him in their bedroom. He was clearly worried about something and she wanted to help. When he walked in, she saw that his face had softened and he seemed calmer now. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everything okay Gray-sama?" she asked softly. A soft smile grew on his face.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he got in the bed pulling her close to him. "I-I know what's going on, and I just want to say that I am cool with it. I always thought of starting a family with you anyway. I might be a bit scared, but with you there I know I can handle whatever it is." A look of confusion spread across Juvia's face

"Gray-sama, what are you talking about?"

"It's okay Juvia, I know you're pregnant. You don't need to worry about hiding it from me," he explained as he patted her stomach slightly. Juvia gave him a sympathetic look.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is not pregnant," explained the water mage.

"Huh?" Gray was dumbfounded and a little embarrassed. "What do you mean you're not pregnant?"

"Juvia does not know how Gray-sama got the idea, but Juvia is fine. Juvia would tell Gray-sama first thing if she was pregnant. Although, Juvia is worried, does she look pregnant." she held her stomach insecurely.

"But...uh Lucy said that…"

"Gray-sama listened to Lucy again?" sighed Juvia, it was not the first time that the spirit mage had jumped to her crazy accusations.

"Yeah," Gray admitted rubbing the back of his neck, "she did have some good points so I thought that- wait if you're not pregnant why were you sick all morning?"

"Oh, Juvia got sick on her last mission with Gajeel-kun and Lisanna, and was not feeling well this morning. Though Juvia does not usually get sick, so she felt better after a few hours. Lissana and Gajeel-kun are still sick though. That is why Levy-san brought Steele in." That made a lot more sense. 'It seems Lucy had missed that part' thought Gray. He really had to stop listening to her.

"Okay fine- but what about the cravings and the pickles. Also, you have been very tired recently. You're always sleeping in." continued Gray.

"Juvia has been going on more missions lately to make some money, so she is a little more tired than usual. Also, Gray-sama always craves Juvia's chicken soup, but he is not pregnant! " yelled Juvia. Gray's face turned red at the comment. She wasn't wrong, normal people have cravings too.

"Okay- Okay, then what were you talking to Levy about just now. The whole 'I want one' and 'We're in the process of having one' with Levy. How could that not be a baby,"

"Uh about that.." Juvia blushed, "Juvia might have accidentally bought a magic car for um.. 800,000 jewels."

"Wait, without telling me!" exclaimed Gray. She smiled shyly in response.

"Levy-san got one and Juvia liked the look, so she went and borrowed the money out of the savings and worked more missions. Juvia is sorry, she should have come to you first." she bowed her head a little as to not meet Gray's eyes. As much as he tried, he really couldn't be angry at her for it. Although, he wasn't exactly relieved at the fact that she wasn't pregnant either. He hated to admit it, but he actually felt a little disappointed, a part of him was looking forward to raising a child with Juvia.

"Okay then… I guess this is a good thing right. A car is easier than a child. We can't handle one right now anyway. I mean, I haven't even proposed yet and uh- we can wait." Gray could see Juvia's eyes grow wide at the word, _yet._

"Does Gray-sama want to marry Juvia someday and start a family?" she asked softly like she was afraid to know the answer. It amused him to see how unsure she was. He pulled her in for an embrace, his chin resting on her head.

"With you Juvia, I want to do everything. I want to marry you. I want to travel the world with you. I want to grow old with you in my arms, and now that I think of it a few kids don't sound so bad. I mean if you're okay with it."

"Juvia wants all of it too" A sheepish smile grew on Gray's face.

"Then how about we practice a little" Juvia's eyes grew wide with excitement. Neither Gray or Juvia got very much sleep that night or many nights after that.

**A/N: Ahh thanks for reading, this fic was a little all over the place, so sorry about that. It started off as a fluff fic, but turned into this. I want to do a fic from Juvia's perspective next because I've been doing a lot of Gray lately. Anyway, if you guys have any comments or fic requests, I'd love to hear them. Have an amazing rest of your day!**


End file.
